Ruby Morris
Ruby Morris is the main protagonist of the book H2O and the sequel, Storm. Biography H2O 15-year-old Ruby lived in Dartbridge, with her mom, her brother, Henry, and her stepdad, Simon. Ruby's father and her mother had been divorced, and Ruby did not like Simon. She was always trying to irritate Simon, who did love her. hu On the first day when the rain strikes, Ruby is in a hot tub kissing Caspar. Caspar was her crush and romantic interest. Zak, Ronnie, and Leonie, her friends, were also their with her along with Saskia Miller, a spoiled brat and drama queen. They were at a party when Zak's parents were at a barbecue. When Sarah and Barnaby, who are Zak's parents return, they find it super strange and weird because Zak's parents weren't the type of people who are overprotective and they never returned early from events. Barnaby gets them out of the hot tub, and into the house, when they discover that the rain was poisoned. However, Caspar left his MP3 player out in the rain, and he comes to get it, going out into the poisoned rain. He gets sick from the killer rain, and Sarah leaves to take him to the hospital and to drop Ruby off at her house as well. Sarah discovers she's been poisoned too, when she touched the wet car door handle. And Caspar isn't getting any better in the back of the car, and is bloody all over and scratching himself when Ruby exits the car. At home, Simon locks her in the den, and Ruby is confused. She thinks maybe she hasn't asked to come to the party, until she discovers from her mom that she was outside, so she needed to be watched for the night. Ruby rages, and breaks almost anything she can find in the den. Mrs. Fitch, her next door neighbor, comes to her door, because her husband, Mr.Fitch is sick from the rain and she needs their help. Simon and Ruby's mother tell her to go away, but after they disperse from the door, Ruby sees her mom throw a small medkit out to Mrs.Fitch from the upstairs window. Simon gives Ruby cushions to sleep on, two glasses of water, a sheet to cover herself with, and a waste bucket until they can let her out. Simon locks the door until he can make sure Ruby isn’t affected by the killer rain. Ruby reductively obligates, after all she had previously seen that night, and goes to sleep. The next morning, she finds her door unlocked. She goes out into the hall, and looks around. It is unusually quiet, but nevertheless, she finds Simon in the kitchen. Simon and her exchange words, until Ruby notices his list. Simon had been writing a list of the dos and the don'ts, and showcased this list (which he had been working on all night) to Ruby. He makes her read over it, until she gets to the last line. Think. He makes her say it louder. THINK. This banter goes on until she realizes that despite all this noise, her mother and baby brother (Henry) have not made a sound since. She rushes upstairs, only to find her beloved mother and brother dead on the bed. Ruby soon learns that her mother had gotten poisoned while throwing the medkit to Mrs.Fitch and than had stroked Henry, poisoning him as well. Simon has to pry her away from the bodies, as he had already tragically found out earlier that day.